The aim of this research is to provide a model of value change or stability with aging and the interpersonal conflict processes that lead to changing value orientations over time. The aim is also to identify the effects of this process on quality of life during the aging process and in later life. This dynamic conflict model will add to literature on adult developmental processes and can lead to several practical applications. Data for this study will come from the Longitudinal Study of Generations (LSOG), a 35-year investigation involving about 3,000 individuals from 350 multigenerational families. These individuals have been surveyed since 1971 about their values, attitudes, physical and psychological health, and family relationships. Individual value priorities will be assessed across multiple domains (emotional, social, and temporal) and their patterns of changes (trajectories) across the 35-year adult life-course will be tracked. Different patterns of change will be noted and their relationship to levels of depression and health conditions across the life-course will be determined. Differences in value systems of spouse and family members will be included as a predictor variable in determining an individual's value system change. A dynamic conflict model will approximate the resistance to change (hysteresis) in the presence of family pressure as values evolve across the life-course. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]